gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tomboy
The Tomboy is one of the episodes of the 5th season on Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki, debuting Emma Crimson. Summary There is a new girl in town, Emma Crimson, and when Gumball thinks he likes her, she's actually a tomboy. Transcript For the transcript, see The Tomboy/Transcript. Plot Gumball and Darwin are at the supermarket, trying to buy a PS2 play set when they quarrel with the shop keeper. Gumball goes outside to take his breath, when he heard a voice crying. He sees a middle-aged girl on a bench near him. Gumball goes near the girl, and asks her what was wrong. The girl states her name as Emma Crimson. She said that she and her sister were separated from her parents there, and then Emma was separated from her sister while walking around there. Gumball helps Emma to talk strictly to the guard counter about she was lost. Emma realizes the guard counter how guilty it would be when you get paid but not doing your job completely. Then, the guard counter made an announcement and a couple and their younger daughter came, which was Emma's parents. Emma and her family thanked Gumball for helping her. Soon, Darwin came and said that he met the shop manager that was scary, and almost punched his face. When Darwin asks where Gumball's been, Gumball said she was helping a girl, but when he pointed to the girl, Emma and her family was not there, and he smiled. The next day at school, a new girl stepped into the classroom and introduced herself as Emma Crimson, yesterday's Emma! After telling a few details, Ms. Simian asks Emma to sit at a seat in front of Gumball's. After taking a seat, before Gumball could say anything, Emma said,"I know so shut up!" At recess, Gumball tells Darwin his feeling twards Emma: he likes her! Darwin says to Gumball that he should talk to Emma, so he did. He invites Emma to his house, but Emma refuses, and in this case inviting Gumball to come to her house. Later that evening, Gumball went to Emma's house. He was shocked after stepping into her room when seeing boyish stuff: guitars, PSPs, skateboards and more! Then, Emma asks Gumball to do their homework that they brought. After finishing it, they play video games, basketball and cricket throughout the evening. Before leaving, Emma thanks Gumball for the other day and asks that could they be friends, and Gumball says yes. After Gumball saying Emma's line, "you gotta pass homework first", they both laugh and the episode ends. Important Quotes * (sobs) "I'm Emma Crimson, I was separated from my parents with my sister, then separated from my sister, and now I'm completely lost!"- Emma * "Thank you, Gumball! Without you, I could never get home!" ''- Emma * ''"I'm Emma Crimson, I'm was born in Melbourne, Australia and I am from Goodlyn, somewhere near Elmore."- Emma * "Hey, Emms! I just wanna ask you to come to my place this evening! I'll show you around."- Gumball * "Sure, I'll be your friend! but you gotta pass homework first!"- Gumball Characters Main Characters * Emma (debut) * Gumball Supporting Characters * Darwin * Ms. Simian * Tobias (cameo) * Leslie (cameo) * Melted Cheese Guy (as shop employee) * Range Security Guard (as guard counter) * Jim (cameo) * MeeMee (cameo) * AiAi (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Unseasoned Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:GASUV46 Category:Season 4 (gumblinasuv46)